Conventional clamp designs fail to effectively guide or secure a workpiece during a machining operation, resulting in imprecisely machined workpieces. Moreover, workpieces of different sizes often require different dimensions of clamps to secure them. As a result, a craftsperson or a machining operation requires that many different clamp sizes be kept at hand. Given that conventional clamp are made from stainless steel or a similar heavy material, not only are they are difficult to carry, but the process of changing them out from one clamp size to another to accommodate the different sizes of workpieces is cumbersome and time consuming.
What is, therefore, need are novel solutions for effectively securing a workpiece during a high throughput machining process that provides a precisely machined workpiece.